Vampire Shinobi
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: Vampires were stalking people, but these creatures changed the life of Sakura. Will eventually get to Itachi and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Cloudless problems

Sakura looked at the sky. 'it's going to be a cloudy night, NOT!' her Inner yelled. "It's the 5th night in a row like this," she said to no one in particular. 'Oh? I hadn't noticed!' inner yelled. "Inner, shut the heck up!" Sakura yelled back mentally. "It's so quiet." Sakura muttered.

"Hey! You! Get inside!" a voice yelled to Sakura. "Hm? Me? Why?" She questioned the anbu. "…Have you NOT heard the rumors? Vampires are on the loose. Get inside and lock the doors. Now go!" he yelled, opening her door and shoving her inside her house.

"Uh, good night?" she said as the door slammed on her face. She sighed. She just laid down on her bed when she heard a tapping sound on her window. "What now? Dear god, no more anbu." she prayed, walking over to the balcony and opened the door.

"OMG! SAS-" "Shut up and let me in." said boy replied. "S-saskue? What's wrong?" she asked him as he walked into her room. She shut the door behind him and locked it.

"…I'm being followed. Can I stay here tonight?" he asked, his face not looking at her. "Yes. Come. I'm not having you sleep on the couch." Sakura replied. She was just about to open the door when her phone rang. "Ug." she said. She answered the phone.

"What?" she snapped. "Oh, really?" pause "Whateva" loud yelling was heard from the other end of the phone. "Goodnight to you too." she muttered and snapped the phone shut.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing. Come on." she said, opening the door. Sasuke followed her to the guest room. He was surprised. The room was done in dark shades of color.

"…I thought you liked bright colors?" Sasuke asked her. "Hm? Oh, my parents thought it would be a better idea to do this room in darker shades of color. I'm ok with bright colors." she replied.

Sasuke just looked at the wall. He froze when he saw the two symbols on the wall. "What…?" he trailed off. "OH! I'll remove those. I'm sorry!" Sakura said, sprinting to the symbols. Sasuke beat her to it.

"The symbols are fine. Why are they there, though?" he asked. Sakura looked down. Sasuke took his index and middle fingers and pulled her head up. "W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hn? Oh, the Uchiha and the Haruno clan were both massacred. Both clans were very powerful. It bothered me to see those symbols downstairs, so I put them in here. I'm sorry." she replied very softly.

"Hey, have you heard that vampires are loose? I don't get it. I love vampires." She said. Sasuke pulled back, alarmed. "Tell me you did NOT just say that." he said. "Uh, why? I love-" "DON'T!" Sasuke yelled. "…"

* * *

Here is the first chapter to Vampire Shinobi. This is one of my older stories. I wrote it about a year ago. Yes, I _wrote_ it. Tell me what you think!!

Dead Deer


	2. Chapter 2

.2

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IM BACK!!! After, what, a year and a half, I'm finally back with Vampire Shinobi. I'm absolutely sorry to my four reviewers who probably are like, "Why hasn't he/she updated? It was a good story!!" or something like that. Well, here's chapter 2, and you may be seeing more of our favourite Akatsuki member…(HINT HINT WINK WINK)

AGES!!!

Itachi: 25  
Rookies: 17  
Team gai: 18  
All Sensei's: 26  
Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu: 27  
Deidara, Tobi, Zetzu: 26  
Pein and Konan: 29

Disclaimer: As much as I love Naruto, I sadly don't-or can ever- own Naruto. But if I did…well, we'd be seeing more of our infamous Uchiha heir.

Here we go

* * *

..

Sakura just laid on her bed 3 hours after making sure Sasuke had everything he'd need for the night. She contemplated asking him on what he meant when he said not to say "I like vampires." she sighed, and rolled over. She looked at her window and looked at the full moon. "mou, can't you go away?" "I gave no signature, how did you know I was here?" she screamed, and pulled the kunai out from under her pillow, and whirled around to see a stunned Sasuke. "Oh! What are you doing in here?" she asked, lowering the deadly knife. "…watching…" he said like a kid who got caught taking a cookie from the kitchen. "watching me? Stalker much?" he just looked off out the window, and she saw him shift his jaw into a different position. "do you know what the moon represents? To those…inhuman?" she looked at him strangely. "it's the signal for them; their leader, more of. They follow the moon, right? They use it; more of feeding from it, I guess, am I right?" she asked. He blinked, and nodded slowly. She smiled. "Why? What's wrong Sasuke?" he backed off, seeing her tilt her head. "…nothing…goodnight Sakura" she blinked and he was gone, no puff of smoke in her room, just the vacant spot he was just at. She shivered, and laid back down, returning the Kunai to it's spot under her fluffy pillow.

She woke to the sun in her face, and the smell of something burning wafting in her room. She bolted upright and ran down the stairs just to see Sasuke's poor attempt of cooking. "AI!!" she saw the pot of water on fire. She grabbed the hose from the sink and put out the fire, glaring at Sasuke. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU SET A POT OF WATER ON FIRE!!!!!!????!!!!!" she yelled, watching him cringe as her voice went up in octaves. "oops?" "pft, my ass. Get that cleaned up! And I'll make breakfast" she said, pulling out a pan, and some boxes. Sasuke cleaned off the burnt pot, and watched her from her table make breakfast. He thought back to when he watched his mother cook for his family. He suddenly had the vision of his brother entering, silently sitting down next to his right, making the comment that it smelled nice, then read a scroll or something. Then his father would appear, silently sitting, making no comment at all. He saw movement, and closed his eyes, letting the smells greet his senses. He heard a flutter of material of someone sitting, and he figured that Sakura sat, and breakfast was served, but when he opened his eyes, he got the heart attack of the lifetime.

His elder brother sat down, just to his right, just like he did when he still had a family.

Sasuke bolted upright, startling Sakura, who turned, and shrieked at the sight of Itachi, who just stared at the two of them blankly. "what?"

And both the rookies fainted.

When both came to, they saw Itachi calmly eating the miso soup Sakura had prepared. He had finished off the meal and had it all set at the table. "…what?" he just stared at the two adolescents. They were cowering in fear, for this was the feared S-classed criminal. Ok, so Sasuke was not cowering, but he gave off little fear waves, whereas Sakura was crying behind Sasuke. He just rolled his eyes, and he pulled her from behind himself. She shook even harder, and Itachi just sighed, and he continued to eat his breakfast of rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki and Tsukemono pickles. He finished off the tsukemono pickles, and picked up the tamagoyaki. "I am being chased, and have taken refuge in-" he saw Sakura get up to get the phone, and stopped. He calmly stood, and plucked the cellular device from her hands. "I mean no harm in this visit to Konoha. I had merely been doing business here, and they chased me, and I have taken the liberty of hiding here." "…just how long will you be staying?" "until they give up. Now-" "no, you will leave this house, and not ever return!" Sasuke yelled, standing up. Itachi rose, and towered above his younger brother. "I can do as I like, and might I remind you, that I am the more powerful, and I can do as I please, do not forget that, stupid vermin" Sasuke was seething, and Sakura went and dragged Sasuke off to his room, and locked him in.

she dashed back to Itachi, and found him eating again. "-sigh- listen, I may be 17, but that does not mean I cannot find a hidden message laced in a sentence. That is what I am in training for. And if you decide to live here for the time being, some ground rules are being placed. I am the only one living here, so I don't normally pay for the living expense of 3, so no leaving water on, _don't try and cook __anything_!!, you never leave a message in a sentence again, and you listen to me, got it?" he just nodded, and ate again. She just stood there, then crashed down anime styled. 'how has this happened to me?!!' inner yelled miserably. Sakura just shook her head, and sat down, serving herself breakfast. "Itadakimasu" and she ate, listening happily to Sasuke's yells of "let me out now so I may kick his ass!" she smiled merrily, and ate away, a silent Itachi to her left. He looked at her after a minute. "why do you sit at the head? That is reserved for the leader of the clan, or the head male" "I know, but they are all dead…so I sit here as leader. Really Itachi, I am surprised you have not heard of that massacre yet. They were so similar, you know…" she said, trailing off, just remembering. He hn'ed and continued eating. "I was saying that I have more power than him, and for him not to forget his place"

She stared at him. "…you say it like you lived in a house of rank…odd…I knew a girl who's family lived like that. Of course, she killed them all, save for herself. She lives in the outer skirts of the Snow country…or did, I don't know. She said she'd do many things with the power she withheld. She wanted to start a family like her… Say, you wouldn't know her would you? Konaniya Iwarashi, that was her name. I lost contact with her after a few years of the massacre…" "what does she look like? And her age? That would help with remembering" "hmm…she had beautiful electric blue eyes, and she had black hair, but she said she wanted to dye it like her eyes. She was always older than me. Way older. Like…maybe 12 years older. We met through a clan meeting, both of us being the oldest in the family and all." he didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then gave a smirk of pure evilness. "oh, yes kunoichi, I do know her. And quite well" she brightened. "Can I see her picture now!!!?" she asked like a 3 year old seeing candy for the first time. He just pulled out a black book, and flipped to a page, and pointed to the picture he stopped at. "and would that, kunoichi, be your friend?"

Sakura screamed bloody murder.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE WANT TO FORM AKATSUKI?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

SO!!! Tell me what you think. Me personally, I think it was really rushed. But I need pointers, for I haven't been writing for a while now, and I lost my touch. Constructive criticism is allowed!!

-gdd-


End file.
